


we need therapy

by dicksoutforjimlakejunior



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Blinky - Freeform, Claire Nuñez - Freeform, Dr Lake, FUCK, Jim Lake Jr - Freeform, Nomura - Freeform, Other, Strickler, Toby Domzalski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforjimlakejunior/pseuds/dicksoutforjimlakejunior
Summary: i dunno, but if you’re reading this ill for sure see you in hell ;)





	we need therapy

**Author's Note:**

> My father put The trollhunters screen on our tv and said he was just trying to make me feel and I cried so yeah

Jim- krispyking  
Claire- guacbath  
Toby-warhammer

  **guacbath** \- and like yeet a stick up your ass or smth

 **krispyking** \- babe

 **krispyking** \- i know Im irresistible but

 **warhammer** \- what

 **warhammer** \- ass

 **warhammer** \- who where u tryna text with language like that littl lady

 **guacbath** \- oops wrong convo

 **guacbath** \- i was consulting Mary about tight jeans hank

 **guacbath** \- what ass jim

 **guacbath** \- ur so flat u don’t even need a trading bra

 **krispyking** \- wtf claire

 **warhammer** \- ahahahahaha

 **guacbath** \- hey tp

 **warhammer** \- wut

 **guacbath** \- ur like a d cup

 **krispyking** \- ahahahahaha fuk u tobes

 **warhammer** had left the chat

 _warhammer_ has been added into the chat by _krispyking_

 **warhammer** \- ur girlfriend bullies people worse then steve

 **guacbath** \- how dare you

 **krispyking** \- steve actually hasn’t been that bad recently

 **warhammer** \- i taint with memes now

 **krispyking** \- NO TOBY DONT

 **warhammer** \- [twitter.furry.jpeg]

 **krispyking** \- what the actual fuck is wrong with you

 **guacbath** \- i left you two alone for five seconds

 _warhammer_ has added _blinky_ and _curatore_ to the chat

 **kirspyking** \- I WILL NOT LET YOU TAINT OUR FATHER

 **blinky** \- Master Jim? Is this our group talking?

 **warhammer** \- i created a group chat for meme tainting eheehe

 **curatore** \- i happen to have a life

 **curatore** \- what is this

 **guacbath** \- i regret talking to you two

 **krispyking** \- i gotta go

 **krispyking** \- dinner doesn’t make itself

 **guacbath** \- mkay

 **guacbath** \- i have chores to do anyways

 **warhammer** \- later losers

 **warhammer** \- have fun with your responsibilities

 **curatore** \- can I leave

 **warhammer** \- no

 **blinky** \- I must go and help Bagdwella find her bed coils. So long Tobias!

 **warhammer** \- bye blinky

 **curatore** \- Im going to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even human anymore. I swear it will get more memey and funny but cut me some slack, it’s 1:44 AM


End file.
